a. Objective The goal of the Administration Core is to provide efficient management of the U54 Cooperative Contraceptive Research Center within the overall context of the Product Research &Development program at the Population Council's Center for Biomedical Research. The Core will provide graphic illustration, secretarial and other laboratory and office support services to Center investigators and other U54 Center staff. Administrative support for all Center activities is included in the objective of this Core, such as supporting the Director in her leadership of the Center;arranging for meetings among Center investigators and Core Directors, and visits by other scientists;assisting in the preparation of all publications, regulatory documentation, and scientific presentations;and providing laboratory support services through the Glassware Washing Facility. The organization of the Core is straightforward in that all the personnel are responsible to the Core Director. The Core Director reports to the Vice President of the Center for Biomedical Research. Day-today operations are managed by Dr. Sitruk-Ware in consultation with Mr. Thomas Carlson on matters involving financial management, and with Ms. Karen Martinez of the Human Resources office on personnel matters.